The present invention relates to a pallet.
In particular, the present invention relates to a pallet of the type described in Australian patent 642,474 of Bruce Alexander McPhee (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe McPhee palletxe2x80x9d) which is constructed from steel bearers and wood planks or slats (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cslatsxe2x80x9d), without nails or other conventional fasteners.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pallet which is an improvement of the McPhee pallet.
According to the one aspect of the present invention there is provided a pallet comprising, a pair of elongate bearers, an upper deck and a lower deck supported by the bearers, each bearer having upper and lower openings which receive the end sections of the decks, and an outward facing surface of each deck being spaced above or below the bearers so that the outward facing surfaces of the decks and not the bearers contact adjacent pallets when a plurality of pallets are stacked one on top of the other.
It is preferred that each bearer comprise upper and lower walls and inner and outer side walls.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a pallet comprising, a pair of elongate bearers, an upper deck and a lower deck supported by the bearers, each bearer having upper and lower walls and inner and outer side walls, each bearer having upper and lower openings which receive the end sections of the decks, and the upper and/or lower walls of each bearer tapering from the outer side wall to the inner side wall.
It is preferred that the included angle xcex1 between the inner side wall and one or both of the tapered upper wall and the tapered lower wall be greater than 90xc2x0.
It is preferred particularly that the included angle be greater than 95xc2x0.
It is preferred more particularly that each bearer be trapezoidal in transverse section.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a pallet comprising, a pair of elongate bearers, an upper deck and a lower deck supported by the bearers, each bearer having upper and lower walls and inner and outer side walls which are fitted together without welding, riveting or fasteners and thereafter are hot-dip galvanised to hold the walls together, and each bearer having upper and lower openings which receive the end sections of the decks.
It is preferred that the upper and lower walls and inner and outer side walls be fitted together by interference fit or by snap lock assemblies.
It is preferred particularly that the upper and lower walls each comprise a plurality of spaced apart pressed wall sections.
It is preferred more particularly that the inner and outer side walls be roll-formed.
It is preferred that the end sections of the decks and the bearers be formed so that the decks are retained securely by the bearers without nails or other fasteners being required to hold the decks in position.
In one arrangement, it is preferred that the upper and lower decks comprise a plurality of slats.
It is preferred that the slats be retained securely by the bearers without nails or other fasteners being required by interlocking the end sections of the slats and the bearers.
It is preferred particularly that the slats and the bearers be interlocked by positioning each end section of each slat so that a reaction surface reacts against the outer side wall of the bearer in which the end section is received and so that a groove in the inwardly facing surface of each end section of each slat engages the inner side wall of the bearer in which the end section is received.
It is preferred that it be necessary to bow each end section to interlock the end sections with the bearers.
It is preferred particularly that the distance between the reaction surface and the groove of each end section of each slat be greater than the distance between the reaction surface of the outer side wall and the inner side wall of the bearers so that it is necessary to bow each end section to interlock the end sections with the bearers.
In an alternative arrangement it is preferred that the upper and lower decks be formed from a profiled steel sheeting.
It is preferred that the bearers be formed from steel.
It is preferred that the slats be formed from wood.